The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is the first film of the movie trilogy The Hobbit. Peter Jackson, who previously directed the ''Lord of the Rings'' trilogy, directed all three films. It was a major box office success, grossing over $1.017 billion worldwide. The film is the fourth Middle-Earth film adaptation to be released and the first chronologically. Plot Approaching his 111th birthday, the hobbit Bilbo Baggins begins writing down the full story of his adventure 60 years earlier for the benefit of his nephew Frodo. Long before Bilbo's involvement, the Dwarf king Thrór brings an era of prosperity for his kin under the Lonely Mountain, far to the East, until the arrival of the dragon Smaug. Destroying the nearby town of Dale, Smaug drives the Dwarves out of their mountain and takes their hoard of gold. Thrór's grandson Thorin sees King Thranduil and his Wood-elves on a nearby hillside, and is dismayed when they take their leave rather than aid his people, resulting in Thorin's everlasting hatred of Elves. In the Shire, 50-year-old Bilbo is tricked by the wizard Gandalf the Grey into hosting a party for Thorin and his company of dwarves: Balin, Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Gandalf's aim is to recruit Bilbo as the company's "burglar" to aid them in their quest to enter the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo is unwilling to accept at first but has a change of heart after the company leaves without him the next day. Travelling onward, the company is captured by three trolls, Tom, Bert & William, after their ponies are captured. Bilbo stalls the trolls from eating them until dawn. Gandalf exposes the trolls to sunlight, turning them to stone. They search the trolls' cave and find treasure and Elven blades. Thorin and Gandalf each take an Elf-made blade—Orcrist and Glamdring, respectively. Gandalf also finds an elven shortsword ("Sting"), which he gives to Bilbo. The wizard Radagast the Brown finds Gandalf and the company, and recounts an encounter at Dol Guldur with the Necromancer, a sorcerer who has been corrupting Greenwood with dark magic. Gandalf leads the company through a stone passage to Rivendell. There, Lord Elrond discloses a hidden indication of a secret door on the company's map of the Lonely Mountain, which will be visible only on Durin's Day. Gandalf later approaches the White Council — consisting of Elrond, Galadriel and Saruman the White — and presents a Morgul blade Radagast obtained from Dol Guldur as a sign that the Necromancer is linked to the Witch-king of Angmar. When Saruman presses concern to the more present matter of the dwarves and Smaug, requesting that Gandalf put an end to the quest, Gandalf secretly reveals to Galadriel he had anticipated this and had the dwarves move forward without him. The company journeys into the Misty Mountains where they find themselves amid a colossal battle between stone giants. They take refuge in a cave and are captured by Goblins, who take them to their leader, the Great Goblin in the heart of the mountain. Bilbo becomes separated from the dwarves and falls into a cave where he encounters Gollum, who unknowingly drops a golden ring. Pocketing the ring, Bilbo finds himself confronted by Gollum. They play a riddle game, wagering that Bilbo will be shown the way out if he wins or eaten by Gollum if he loses. Bilbo eventually wins by asking Gollum what he has in his pocket. Noticing his ring is lost, Gollum realizes that Bilbo possesses it and chases him. Bilbo discovers that the ring grants him invisibility, but when he has a chance to kill Gollum, Bilbo spares his life and escapes while Gollum shouts his hatred towards the hobbit Baggins. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin reveals to the dwarves that Azog, an Orc war-chief who beheaded Thrór and lost his forearm to Thorin in battle outside the Dwarven kingdom of Moria, has placed a bounty on Thorin's head. Gandalf arrives and leads the dwarves in an escape and kills the Great Goblin. Bilbo exits the mountain and rejoins the company, keeping secret his newly obtained ring. The company is ambushed by Azog and his hunting party, and takes refuge in trees. Thorin charges at Azog, but is overpowered and left defenseless on the ground. Bilbo saves Thorin from the orcs just as the company is rescued by eagles. They escape to the safety of the Carrock where Gandalf is able to revive Thorin, who renounces his previous disdain for Bilbo after being saved by him. Cast Martin Freeman portrays a young Bilbo Baggins and Ian Holm reprises his role as the Older Bilbo Baggins. Ian McKellen and Andy Serkis will reprise their roles as Gandalf and Gollum, respectively. Hugo Weaving and Cate Blanchett will also reprise their respective roles as Elrond and Galadriel. The character of Radagast the Brown appears in the movie and is portrayed by Sylvester McCoy, known mostly for his portrayal as the seventh incarnation of The Doctor on Doctor Who. Although he is mentioned in the book The Hobbit (in Chapter 7 on page 109 when Gandalf asks Beorn if he remembered Radagast and that he was Gandalf's cousin who lived on the Southern borders of Mirkwood), for the rest of the book Radagast makes no appearance. Main *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins *Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield *Ken Stott as Balin *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Dean O'Gorman as Fíli *Aidan Turner as Kíli *John Callen as Óin *Peter Hambleton as Glóin *Jed Brophy as Nori *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Adam Brown as Ori Minor *Ian Holm as Old Bilbo *Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins *Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Christopher Lee as Saruman *Andy Serkis as Gollum *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast *Barry Humphries as Great Goblin *Jeffrey Thomas as Thrór *Michael Mizrahi as Thráin *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Manu Bennett as Azog *Conan Stevens as Bolg *John Rawls as Yazneg *Stephen Ure as Fimbul *Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort *William Kircher as Tom *Peter Hambleton as Bert *Mark Hadlow as William *Bret McKenzie as Lindir *Stephen Ure as Grinnah *Kiran Shah as Goblin Scribe *Benedict Cumberbatch as the Necromancer and Smaug *Glenn Boswell as Dwarf Miner *Thomas Robins as Young Thrain Extended Edition only *Luke Evans as Girion *Dan Hennah as The Old Took *Stephen Gledhill as Old Gammidge *Tim Gordon as Old Hob *Oscar Strik as Little Bilbo *Sonia Forbes-Adam as Belladonna (Took) Baggins *Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins *Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville-Baggins *Eric Vespe as Fredegar Chubb *Mervyn Smith as Tosser Grubb *Ruby Acevedo as Cute Young Hobbits *Luc Campbell *Culain McGhie *Rose Harnett *Katie Jackson *Eloise Masters *Eva Matthews *Ollie Matthews *Honor McTavish *Isaac Miller *Ella Olssen *Sabin Olssen *Findlay Price *Nancy Ruck *Louis Serkis *Ruby Serkis *Sonny Serkis *Amelia Taylor *Samuel Taylor *Ruby Vincent *Tui Vincent Uncredited Men of Dale *Mary Nesbitt *Peggy Nesbitt *Many unknowns Dwarves of the Lonely Mountains *Dave Dyer *Peter Jackson *Jabez Olssen *James Wells *Richard Whiteside *Many unknowns Mirkwood Elves *Brendan Casey *Few unknowns Hobbits of The Shire *Joan Z. Dawe *Chris Kern *Melissa Kern *Aaron Morgan *Kaela Morgan *Ravi Narayan *Many unknowns Hunter Orcs *Frazer Anderson *George Harach *Christian Hipolito *Ane Kirkeng Jørgensen *Joseph Mika-Hunt *Elliot Travers *Many unknowns Elves of Rivendell *Jared Blakiston *Shane Boulton *Melanie Carrington *Luke Hawker *Dean Knowsley *Luke Wilson *Many unknowns Goblins *Joel Baxendale *Shane Boulton *Renee Cataldo *Ben Fransham *George Harach *Luke Hawker *Tim McLahlan *Nathan Meister *Ravi Narayan *Terry Notary *Thomas Rimmer *Kiran Shah *James Smith *James Trevena-Brown *Mark Trotter *Craig Young *14 unknown actors Production High frame rate Score Animal deaths Distribution Marketing Video games Theatrical release Home media The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D on 19 March 2013, with an extended edition, with 13 minutes of additional footage and three bonus discs containing approximately nine hours of special features, released on 5 November 2013. In the United Kingdom, the film was released on 8 April 2013. Reception Box office North America Other territories Critical response Accolades Transcript Gallery References External Links * * Category:The Hobbit Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:Theatrical films Category:Live-action films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2012 films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:WingNut Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:3D films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:IMAX films Category:Prequels Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Sequel films Category:Spin-off films Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros. films Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films based on books Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Films with director's cuts Category:Middle-earth Category:Middle-earth films